


Dynamic Duo

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Stevie never helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: An attempt is made at couples costumes. It doesn't go as planned.





	Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afkd98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afkd98/gifts).

> I didn't think I had a Halloween fic in me, but Abby needed a laugh the other day, so from that came this silly, fun-sized candy bar of a fic.

After his housewarming party, for which David had inexplicably agreed to dress in matching pajamas, Patrick decided to try his luck with Halloween. He’d never really understood the appeal of couples costumes, but being in a relationship that felt really right for the first time, he found himself wanting to embrace all sorts of corny things.

It was a low-stakes ask. He figured that David would shoot him down, but he had his pitch prepared anyway. He was even going to graciously let David be the Batman to his Robin. To Patrick’s surprise, David agreed quickly, with no fuss.

“Okay, well great,” Patrick had said. “Do you need me to get both costumes?”

“No, I can take care of mine,” David had replied.

Patrick should have known better.

Halloween night arrives, and Patrick is dressed in his store-bought Robin costume, mask and all, ready for the party at Ted’s. There’s a knock at the door and he rushes to answer it, excited to see David in his costume. When he opens the door, his face falls.

“Oh. Not the reaction I was expecting,” David says, looking him up and down. “What’s wrong, should I have gone with a regular suit?”

Patrick pulls his mask off and stares at David, who is standing there in a tux, which is decidedly _ not _ a Batman costume.

“We were supposed to go as Batman and Robin! You agreed!”

“Okay, I don’t understand what’s going on. You’re Robin, I’m Batman, what’s the problem?”

“This… _ tuxedo_… is your Batman costume?”

“Yes! He’s some rich guy, that’s how he can afford all the gadgets and the bat car. Right?”

“Oh my god,” Patrick groans. “You’re dressed as Bruce Wayne, not Batman.”

“Oh my god, okay,” David says, walking into the apartment with his hands over his face. “But Bruce Wayne _ is _Batman. I know this. I even double-checked with Stevie.”

Patrick huffs. “Did Stevie know you were dressing like this?”

“Yes!”

“And she knew I would be dressing up as Robin?”

“Ye- oh. _ Dammit _ Stevie!”

“Well what do we do now?” Patrick says, throwing up his hands. “I can’t go like this if you’re dressed like that.”

“Well your costume isn’t totally accurate, either. Aren’t you supposed to be in, like, little hot pants?” David tilts his head and tries to suppress a smile. “Not that these leggings-or-whatever leave much to the imagination.”

Patrick just glares.

“Okay, fine, not the point,” David says.

He puts his hands on his hips and paces around the room for a moment, until an idea strikes him.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do.”

\---

Using largely is own wardrobe, with a little help from David and Ted, Patrick finishes putting together his new costume in the bathroom at Ted’s place. The party is already in nearly full swing when he comes out, and he finds David talking with Ted - dressed in a generic knight costume - and Alexis - dressed specifically as Princess Diana.

“Aw, look at your cute little nerd getup!” Alexis exclaims.

Patrick hangs his head, readjusting the thick, black eyeglasses - a non-prescription accessory David had hidden away somewhere - as they slide down his nose. They’re paired with a tie and one of his own white button-down shirts, tucked into his own belted jeans.

“That’s a fair assessment,” he admits.

“Don’t listen to her, I never do,” David says. “Come on, do the thing!”

Patrick hesitates bashfully, then loosens the tie and undoes half the buttons of his shirt, revealing a Superman t-shirt underneath. David, Ted, and Alexis all cheer, and he smiles despite himself.

“Thanks for loaning the shirt, Ted,” he says.

“My pleasure!” Ted says, with his usual, earnest cheerfulness.

A wave of new guests join the party and Ted goes to greet them with Alexis in tow. David sidles up next to Patrick.

“Forgive me?”

“Yes, mostly because this was a much better idea. Stevie on the other hand…”

“Well she’s not here yet. We should make a plan to get her back,” David says. He looks over his shoulder eyes landing on the door to a closet. “Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll text her and find out when she’s getting here, and we’ll hide in the closet and-”

At that moment, the closet door bursts open and out jumps Stevie with a, “BOO!” Patrick jumps and David yelps, sending Stevie into a fit of laughter.

“Very funny,” David says glaring. “And don’t you just have the most fitting costume of them all.”

Stevie adjusts her cheap devil horns headband, which is the only deviation from her everyday attire, and raises the beer she’s holding. “I’ll drink to that.”

“Were you in there this whole time?” Patrick asks.

“I had to get the jump on you guys,” she says. “Figured you’d be out for blood once you saw each other in costume, so Ted let me come early.”

They all look across the room at Ted, who shrugs and calls, “Sorry guys!”

“I am going to get you back before this night is over,” David says, in the sort of tone he’d take with her when things get heated at a games night.

Stevie shrugs. “The way I see it, I’ve deprived myself and everyone here of seeing you two in cheesy Batman and Robin costumes. So in a way, haven’t I already suffered?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie's costume literally just being devil horns was my gf's idea and it was a perfect one so I had to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween! 🎃


End file.
